Connor Rhodes
|Appearances = 41 episodes (see below) |Actor = Colin Donnell |Image = ConRhodes.png |Family = Mr. Rhodes † (paternal grandfather) Mrs. Rhodes (paternal grandmother) Cornelius Rhodes (father) Elizabeth Rhodes † (mother) Claire Rhodes (sister)|Last = }} Dr. Connor Rhodes is a Cardio-Thoracic Fellow at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center, though he began as a Trauma Surgery Fellow. Biography Connor was born in Chicago to Cornelius Rhodes and his wife Elizabeth, with a sister Claire. His family is very wealthy and powerful as they own the Dolen Rhodes department store started by his grandfather. When Connor was ten, his mother killed herself by throwing herself off the roof of their home. Although she was reportedly severely depressed, Connor knows there is more to the story, remarking to his father that there are things he has not told his sister. After Elisabeth died, Connor left and his sister grew bitter towards him for abandoning her with their father. His grandfather, a "salt of the earth" guy, also told him he would have to work harder and be better than everyone else so as not to turn out like his father. The summer before college Connor and a friend were arrested while buying drugs from an undercover cop, Connor's father pulled strings and got him off. His friend, however, did not have any connections and died of an overdose before Connor could make amends. Cornelius never accepted Connor's refusal to participate in the family business and criticizes his son's medical skills as often as possible. This led to Connor leaving Chicago and attending medical school in Guadalajara, Mexico and spending the year after his residency in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, where he treated injured oil workers. After his time in Riyadh, he returned home to Chicago. Season 1 Derailed Rhodes joined the Hospital in the midst of a major train accident, immediately jumping in to help as soon as he arrived to the surprise of the other doctors who had not yet met him. It is revealed he is the new Trauma Surgeon Fellow. He clearly takes risks and makes quick decisions that the others are unable to until he is told to step down by Dr. Will Halstead. He has an issue with this. INo His father calls him at the Hospital but he has no intention of talking to him. Having been unable to speak with his son, Cornelius, stops by the Hospital later on. Telling Connor that when he really hurt his feeling when he left the city, asking him to move on and let go of past conflicts and start over. Connor doesn't believe him. Fallback Rhodes assists a man impaled by a chandelier and realizes it's his old friend Russell, who got hurt at his family's department store while showcasing a new chandelier with Connor's sister, Claire. After the first intervention, he talks to Claire about the situation. The two end up discussing old problems: when Dr. Rhodes left the city, even though it was to get away from his father, he also abandoned his sister. She is really hurt and doesn't want to talk about it, she just wants him to take care of Russell. While studying what he can do in order to help him, Dr. Halstead takes a look at the case with Connor and assists him. Before continuing with their normal Hospital lives, Halstead makes a joke saying he bought a pair of socks at his store, the only thing he could afford, to which Connor responds that if his solution to the case works he will get him a tie. His father goes up to Sharon Goodwin to ask her to take Connor off the Russell case, as he is an old friend of the patient and he also doesn't think his son can provide the best care. Sharon tells him that while the patient was lucid he didn't request another physician, therefore that is nothing she can do, and Connor is a top surgeon. The two exchange words, with Sharon telling him that while the Hospital appreciates his donations it's her shop to run and ultimately she won't take Connor off the case. Connor is successful in performing the surgery, which slightly disappoints his father. Claire is thankful to Connor. However, Mr. Rhodes tells Claire he won't be picking up his medical bill as he can't afford to take care of everyone injured at the site. She's upset and shocked but Connor takes care of it. Rhodes also starts dating Dr. Zanetti, another leading surgeon at the hospital. Malignant Herrmann is brought in with a severe stab wound. Rhodes takes him in but delays in performing surgery. Herrmann appears to be fine but suddenly his heart rate drops and Rhodes and Zanetti take him in for surgery. While Firehouse 51 waits for news, Zanetti tells him he should've seen this earlier. He performs the surgery and succeeds. This leads to Severide questioning his decision so he asks Jay, Halstead's brother, to ask Halstead whether he thinks that Rhodes made the right call. Halstead hesitantly admits to Jay that he thinks Rhodes was late in treating him. Jay tells Severide, who then calls Rhodes out on his late decision. Rhodes says he's the doctor but is left unable to reply when he's told that his 'colleagues don't seem to agree' with his call. Rhodes gets angry and accuses Zanetti of telling 51. She's surprised that he would think she would undermine a colleague like that to anyone and leaves him. During this, Rhodes sees Jay and Will talking to each other and figures out it was Will. On the other hand, Herrmann's condition worsens again. Just as Rhodes comes in, Severide tells him to be careful as he's already made the wrong call once. Rhodes tells him to back off and successfully saves Herrmann and Severide thanks him. Rhodes apologizes to Zanetti as he was under pressure since his father is also always ignoring him and questioning him. When Halstead later sees Rhodes, they've both figured out that the other knows. Halstead apologizes; Rhodes doesn't say anything back but indicates he's forgiven. During the same episode he stops Will from committing career suicide. He tells him he is a good doctor and the world needs good doctors. On Guilty, Connor tells Maggie Lockwood he was once arrested. The Summer before he went to college he and his buddy got busted trying to buy drugs from an undercover cop. At that age he used to think he was invincible. His dad pulled some strings and got him off. However, his friend wasn't from an influential family and when Connor was given the choice he chose to take the easy way out with the help of his father. tells him to call his friend and make amends. However, Connor reveals his friend died of an overdose before he could work up the nerve to see him. (THIS PAGE NEEDS UPDATING) Memorable Quotes (to Will): "You're a good doctor and the world needs good doctors you ass!" Trivia *Connor can speak and read Spanish fluently, and has an advanced understanding of Arabic, likely due to his time in Guadalajara and Riyadh. *Scotch on the rocks is his preferred alcoholic beverage. Appearances Category:Characters